User talk:AwesomeAndrew62
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Bustamante Egg Art page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Dronian (talk) 20:21, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello, My username is Hurricane75. I recently found this game and have made some progress. I have begun editing this wiki and adding information. I've noticed that you're still active; that is why I'm asking you about this. I have history of moderating and handling wikis known for vandalism. I was an admin on the Animal Jam Wiki, shown here , and Animal Jam Q&A Answers wiki, shown here. After looking over the list of users, I noticed that nobody with administrator powers has been online since February 1, 2015. You can see the list . While nothing seriously bad has happened to the wiki, if a vandal were to get on, there would be serious problems and it would undermine all the years of work put in. So what can be done about this? By going to the wikia community central, you can adopt the wiki. If your request goes through, the staff at wikia will grant you bureacrat powers to take over the wiki from an inactive member. I have gone through the process for the Animal Jam Q and A Answers wiki, and it is simple. I'll put the link here to have an example. The wiki, after I was given the rights, went from 2,800 pages of vandalism to (currently) 600 content pages. The key is to select staff members that you can trust. If you decide to adopt the wiki, I'd like to be a part of moderation. While the wiki may not need to much TLC right now, it is best to be prepared for the future. I'll close with a story: On the animal jam wiki, there was a user named "Klintron". He gained popularity throughout the wiki because of his ability to code in css. However, once he had gained everybody's trust and became a bureacrat, he vandalised the wiki so much that the cleanup was 2 months, with almost 20 users contributing to the clean up. Once user can vandalise so much of a wiki, so its best to be protected. Hurricane75 03:03, August 1, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 19:12, October 14, 2016 (UTC) *Hello *I didnt enter the website for a long time... i need a little help on how to add items that werent on the list.... u can check my last change, i added the item by name only, i dont know how to get inside that and make all the changes.. thank you you can watch by my last change of item - Napoleonic Era French Sword , Thank you ! AVIRAM2478 (talk) 13:41, June 2, 2018 (UTC)AVIRAM2478AVIRAM2478 (talk) 13:41, June 2, 2018 (UTC) New Mexico Sales Tax fiber tokens Looking to buy the fiber New Mexico sales Tax Tokens. Anyone selling them? Ray